


A Galaxy Just Next Door

by JadeDove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsabers, Poe being stupid, Slice of Life, tiny bit of language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDove/pseuds/JadeDove
Summary: A collection of small stories about Star Wars characters and day-to-day moments.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Ahsoka Tano and Obi Wan Kenobi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in a series of short to medium Star Wars one shots focusing on characters or relationships between them. This first one is Ahsoka Tano and Obi Wan Kenobi. If you have any chapter suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments, though I can't guarantee it'll get written. Leave a kudos or a message if you can! Please enjoy.

Ahsoka was brushing a few breadcrumbs off of her tunic when Obi Wan trudged in and sank down into the booth across from her. His exasperated expression made her offer him a small sandwich off of her platter, which he took with obvious gratitude. They sat in silence for a few moments as he chewed and she observed his achy movements. Ahsoka smacked the edge of the table in triumph and grinned. 

“You were stuck with the younglings today, Master Kenobi,” she teased, flicking another fallen breadcrumb at Obi Wan. He halfheartedly scowled as he deflected it with the back of his sandwich-bearing hand. 

“How could you tell this time?” he asked. Ahsoka gestured at the scorched edge of fabric on his shoulder and his eyes traced her movements. “Ah, yes,” he mumbled, “they can get rather creative with those training remotes. All to my detriment, of course.”

The Togruta smiled. “It wouldn’t be fun any other way.” The sounds of normal lunchtime traffic at Dex’s lulled the conversation back into a comfortable silence for several minutes. Both Obi Wan and Ahsoka appreciated that, although neither one knew the other felt the same way. Anakin Skywalker, partially due to his talent for command and his charisma, always tended to take up the space in a room. He commanded the attention of every pair of eyes, clone and Jedi alike. Ahsoka often mirrored him, though she valued the peaceful moments more than her master. Obi Wan was always more level headed than his fellow general and would have to quiet him more than he’d care to admit. It encouraged him to think that someone who seemed to be a delicate balance of both Anakin and himself would be there to “check” Anakin, so to speak. Maybe he wouldn’t get into so much trouble. Obi Wan knew that Anakin needed someone to give him a fresh perspective. Maybe now Anakin had someone who not only believed in him, but someone he could believe in, too. 

“So Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala…” Ahsoka trailed off, looking for the Jedi sitting in front of her to understand the gist. He blinked. “There has to be something there! Don’t tell me I’m imagining things.”

Obi Wan groaned at her assumption, but surprised the padawan when he nodded. “I’ve been thinking the same thing. They’re close, and they have been for a long time now. Honestly, I’m surprised you just now noticed.” Ahsoka spluttered for a moment before regaining her composure. 

“I had noticed it before. I just thought you were too busy to figure it out.” It was Obi Wan’s turn to be astonished. Ahsoka rolled her eyes playfully. “What is this perception of me that you’ve created in your mind?” Obi Wan shot back, reaching over to poke her forehead. She swatted at his hand and laughed. “An old stickler, that’s what.”

Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano had inadvertently woven a deep bond over their time together. To an eavesdropper, it would seem like a spirited exchange between a father and his daughter. To an onlooker, it would seem like the bantering of two old friends. Both of them depended on one another but knew that the other was strong and capable in their own right. Obi Wan had become Ahsoka’s informal mentor, a father figure, and a friend. 

Obi Wan Kenobi would never admit it, but he had broken one of the core tenets of the Jedi Code. He had formed an attachment to the padawan. After Qui-Gon’s death, he’d closed himself off. Ahsoka opened a door that he thought he locked. 

He was glad that she did.

Obi Wan stood and brushed off his robes. “I have a meeting with the Council to get to.” Ahsoka left the credits owed for her meal on the table as her former lunchmate deliberately took his time strolling to the exit. He pushed the door open and glanced behind him, starting to chuckle when Ahsoka raced past him onto the sidewalk, beaming. The two walked beside each other and passed around smalltalk. When the pair arrived back at the temple they exchanged goodbyes. 

It was those days that Ahsoka appreciated, when she could act her age, even for a moment. It was those days that Obi Wan anticipated, when he could let down his guard, just for a second.

Although those days didn’t last, they were nevertheless the ones that both of them liked best.


	2. Poe Dameron and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe got his hands on Rey's lightsaber. Chaos follows.

The thumping of boots created a rhythm in the midst of the dense jungle of Ajan Kloss. A ways away from the Resistance base nestled in the skyscraping trees, Poe Dameron had ventured into the wilderness with his stolen prize and his prized droid. BB-8 rolled along at his heels, occasionally whirring in protest both at the rough terrain and Poe’s reckless mischief. The pilot sighed, finally coming to a stop in his friend’s training area, or what he liked to call the “Mind Trick Playground.”

“Here we are!” Poe announced, looking down at his droid. BB-8 was clearly hesitant. 

Poe, on the other hand, was not.

“The moment you’ve all been waiting for,” he mumbled under his breath as he dramatically ‘unsheathed’ the hilt of Rey’s dormant sword. Birds warbled as Poe placed his finger on the activation plate, not yet igniting the saber. “No, no, no. You have to appreciate the moment, Poe,” he said, straightening his back and adjusting his stance (or at least how he thought a Jedi should stand). “You’re a Jedi warrior. You can…” he paused. He didn’t exactly know the extent of what one could do with the force, so he decided to go for a vague summary: “fuck with gravity.” 

The jungle stood still as Poe finally pressed the activation plate. Just as he expected, a teal beam leaped from the hilt, thumming with life. He realized that he had been holding his breath and watched the beam dance as he exhaled. Even BB-8 was silent. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

Everything happened at once. Poe let out a graceless yelp. The lightsaber fell from his grasp. BB-8 was in the blade’s path of destruction and, upon realization of its impending death, squealed in fright. Poe’s knee jerk reaction was to punt the poor droid into a nearby tree. Luckily, the blade only singed the tip of his boot, earning a choice curse. He carefully stepped over the blade to rush over to his droid. 

While Poe doted on his bruised friend, Rey safely used the Force to deactivate the lightsaber and sheath it at her side. She met her two thieving friends at the tree. Poe was avoiding her gaze as he checked BB-8 for any lasting damage. 

“I’m away from my lightsaber for no more than 5 minutes and you’re already stealing it,” she observed, kneeling and giving BB-8 a pat on the head. The two weren’t very well acquainted. Sure, they were both vital parts of the Resistance, but they had only just crossed paths recently. Rey knew that he was close with Finn, whom she trusted despite his past with the First Order. She also knew that he was one of the most talented pilots in the Resistance and a friend to General Organa.

Now here he was looking like a child who got caught stealing candy.

Rey laughed quietly as she stood back up. “If you wanted to use it, you could’ve just asked.” Poe’s head shot up and a grin tore across his face. He stepped over to her, bouncing on the toes of his boots with barely-contained eagerness. She motioned for him to put his hands out to hold the saber and he mimicked her position. “Don’t activate it yet,” she noted after she gave him the hilt. Walking behind him, she tapped his shoulders. “You’re too tense. Remember, you wield the lightsaber. It is an extension of you, not the other way around.”

To Rey’s surprise, Poe nodded and followed her advice, his shoulders dropping but his stance never losing its power. She didn’t expect him to take her direction so seriously. From what she’d seen of him, he was a playful flirt. She thought he’d be unfocused and only pull through in a life-or-death situation, but here he was, resolute. 

His determination gave her hope.

“Turn it on.” The magic words. Poe beamed as he ignited the lightsaber for the second time that day. This time, he was more in control, taking less time to marvel at the blade and instead looking to Rey for guidance. She bent down and plucked a few twigs from the earth “Try to cut these in half.” Poe nodded, bracing himself. 

As Rey tossed twigs in the air, Poe swatted at them with her lightsaber. Every so often he’d cut one in half and make a prideful noise (usually followed by Rey dropping another twig on his head). After around 10 minutes of what Poe deemed twig-toss-smack, Rey motioned for him to return the lightsaber. He pouted but handed her the saber after clicking it off. 

As they walked back to base, Rey glanced over at Poe. He was checking BB-8 even more often than usual, guilty about kicking the droid. “So, what did you think?” Poe met her gaze.

“Of the lightsaber? Pretty damn neat,” he gushed. Rey laughed and tapped the bottom of the saber. 

“I still get excited whenever I use it, even now,” she mused, looking forward. Poe watched as she quickened the pace. BB-8 whirred and raced to catch up with her. It clearly didn’t favor Poe today. 

“I don’t think I ever heard an apology for stealing it, though,” she yelled back to him. He grasped at an excuse before grumbling a retort to himself. “I don’t think that was an apology!” Rey responded, cupping her hand at her ear.

“I said sorry!” Poe protested. He jogged over tree roots to catch up to his friends, all the while formulating a strategy to slip away with Rey's lightsaber again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and reading this new chapter! This one was a blast to write. Leave a review and a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
